We Rise And Fall
by Idhren HamLock
Summary: This is a story of Hamilton and his friends as they learn to navigate both the complicated halls of Hogwarts, and the mess that's called being alive. And if a bit of advanced magic and late-night Hogwarts prowls come into play, well, just don't tell professor Washington. (Also known as the obligatory Hogwarts AU.)
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: The story is mine, the world and characters in it aren't. You get the drill.**

 **Notes: This chapter is pretty short, the next ones will be longer I promise. This is just the introduction.**

When Hamilton's letter came he was living on the streets. His cousin had committed suicide and he did NOT want to go to a foster home. It was July, he was plenty warm, and he knew it was only a matter of time until he would go to Hogwarts. See, Alexander knew he was a wizard. His mom, who was the kindest person Alexander could think of, was a squib but she'd known that Alexander had magic in him from a young age. So Alex knew all about Hogwarts. What he didn't know was how on _earth_ he was going to pay for all the books, equipment and robes. He'd find a way. He always did.

John Laurens was more than happy to get his letter- he was relieved. He hadn't given off to many outbursts of magic, and his father was worried that he wouldn't receive a letter at all. In the pureblood Laurens family that would have been disastrous, and Henry Laurens would have been… unhappy to say the least. John shuddered at the thought. And then smiled, because he knew that Hogwarts meant a whole year without his family. Now all he had to do was get sorted into Slytherin and perhaps he wouldn't be a total disappointment to his family after all.

Hercules was confused as heck, when a strangely dressed man in a blue cloak knocked on his front door and demanded an audience with his family. His explanation _did_ explain a lot about the strange things that happened to him sometimes. When Headmaster Washington left Hercules was ecstatic- he was going to go to a real life wizard school! He was slightly less happy later when it sunk in that going to Hogwarts would mean leaving his family for months on end. Would Mama be able to sew enough to keep all his sisters fed without his help? He wouldn't be around to feed, hopefully that would make up the difference. Someday, Hercules promised himself, when he became one of the most powerful and important wizards of all time, he would give all his money to his Mama and two younger sisters, and they would live in golden palaces.

Lafayette had known months ago that he was going to Hogwarts. His parents had contacted Professor Washington and requested that Lafayette go to Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons like most French children. They preferred Hogwarts, and wished Lafayette to go there and experience a different culture. It didn't hurt, of course, that Adrienne's parents had made the same decision two years ago. Surely the more time Lafayette spent with his betrothed, the better chance there was of a happy marriage when the two were adults.

Lafayette himself was more or less ambivalent to _which_ school he went to, he was simply excited that he was finally going to be able to learn magic! No more being told he was too young. Best of all, no one at Hogwarts would know of his status. Perhaps - if he was lucky - he could even make some friends that weren't Adrienne. She was nice but also two years older than him.

Eliza couldn't wait to step onto the Hogwarts express. Angie had been going to Hogwarts for a whole year already and Eliza couldn't wait to go herself. She was determined to let no one and nothing change her mood- not Peggy grousing about being left behind or Angelica complaining about having to see Thomas again or even the funny feeling in her stomach reminding her that she'd never been away from her family for more than a week before. Or the _other_ funny feeling in her stomach that reminded her that in her family she was the nobody. Eliza wasn't the funniest, or the prettiest, or the smartest. Maybe she would fail at Hogwarts and everybody would hate her and-

Eliza tried her hardest to will those thoughts away.

Eliza couldn't _wait_ to step onto the Hogwarts express.

Sitting behind his desk, getting ready for the year to begin, Washington had no idea of the drama this year would entail. That was probably for the best, as he'd learn soon enough. Now all that was left was to wait for the school year to begin.

 **Please comment! You _know_ Hamilton would write a full-length review on everything, so surely you can spare time for a few words. :)**

 **Also, if you have any suggestions for what ships you want to see in this story, please tell me in your comment. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Idhren**


	2. Kings Cross and Hogwarts Express

It had been an eventful few weeks for Hamilton. It had turned out that scamming for books and doing odd jobs to buy equipment would only get you so far, and in the end Alexander had despaired of even being able to attend Hogwarts. How could he, when he couldn't afford a wand? Browsing through Flourish and Botts without a Knut in his pocket, Alex wondered if he should steal something or other after all. He'd already done some less than savory things to get most of his books and some second-hand robes, stealing would only be a step down. Nobody would notice a thing. Besides all these rich wizarding families seemed to have money dripping out of their every orifice. And what did he have? Absolutely nothing.

Then again, his mother wouldn't have wanted him to steal… she always had the highest morals. She deserved better than a thieving lowlife as her only legacy. So Alex turned on his heel ready to march out of the store. Only, a book caught his eye. _Hogwarts, a History._ Well, it wouldn't hurt to read it here in the shop, like he'd done for so many other books in the past few days. He'd need to know everything he could about Hogwarts, and this seemed like a good book to start with.

An hour or so later Hamilton was nearly done speed reading the book when he was interrupted.

"Hey, boy, are you going to buy anything? Or just read through my entire store?" Alex looked up to see the storekeeper walking towards him. His eyes widened.

"I… just, um. It's just that- I… well. Ican'taffordtobuyitcauseIdon'thavemoneybutsorryIcanleaveI'msorry."

"Slowly this time." Said the old bookkeeper. "I can't understand a word you're saying."

"I can't afford it." Said Alexander in a small voice. "I'm sorry. I'll leave."

Instead of getting mad at him for loitering around when he clearly couldn't buy anything, like Alex had expected, the storekeeper just smiled kindly.

"My name is Hugh Knox. What's yours?"

"Alex. Um, that is, Alexander Hamilton."

"Well Alexander, do you want to come to the back room and have a bit of a chat with me? I promise I don't bite." Hugh held out his hand.

Alex took it.

"Okay." He said. He wasn't entirely sure he had a choice, but this Mr. Knox seemed like a nice person, so he didn't put up a fuss. Maybe - if he was lucky - Mr. Knox would even offer him some food.

A few weeks later Alexander was on the platform of Kings Cross Station, waiting to board the train to Hogwarts. He still wasn't entirely sure whether Professor Washington had a hand in this, or whether Hugh Knox had helped him completely of his own resolve with all his own resources. He'd decided it didn't really matter. Normally he disliked accepting charity, but in this matter he was grateful. He even had a new set of robes, so hopefully he wouldn't be mocked for his appearance like he was when he lived with Cousin Peter and went to a Muggle school. Not that he would care if the kids made fun of him at Hogwarts, Alex told himself fiercely. Alexander Hamilton didn't _need_ to be liked, all he needed to was to do well in school.

In his heart, Alex knew he was lying to himself, but he pushed those thoughts down. He'd study hard and get good grades and show everyone what a poor orphan from the Caribbean could do!

He'd already punched one person who'd looked at him like he was stupid, he wouldn't hesitate to do it again. Everyone who doubted him could eat dirt! And they would, eventually, when he became the greatest wizard of all time. He knew he could do it, he just needed to work harder and study long then everyone else.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts he scarcely noticed putting his luggage in the luggage car or getting on the train.

He hoped he knew enough magic, he'd been studying his books in his spare time, but was that enough? He must be so behind! And if they discovered he wasn't good enough they'd send him back to the streets, back to some foster home, maybe even back to Nevis! He couldn't let that happen. He'd be good enough. He'd show them all.

Once he was on the train Alexander finally took a moment to breathe and look around. He was in a carriage with only one other kid, a small-ish freckled boy sitting in the corner. Good. He didn't want to be in a car with a host of obnoxious rich kids. Alex debated for a bit about whether or not to introduce himself to the curly-haired kid, who was staring out the window and didn't seem terribly interested in conversation.

On second glance Alex noted that his clothes were rather preppy. Maybe not then.

The silence was broken when the door to the carriage flew open to reveal a tall French bundle of excitement.

"Bonjour!" He said with a gigantic grin on his face. "My name is Lafayette." He had a thick French accent and long hair tied back into a messy pony tail.

"Est-ce que je peux… euh, I mean, may I… sit here with you?"

"Yes of course." Said Alex, giving a small but genuine smile to the French kid. "My name is Alexander Hamilton. This is going to be my first year at Hogwarts- what about you? If you are a first year, how much prior knowledge to you have about the school? Are you from a magical or non-magical family? What do you know about the sorting? Does it hurt?"

For a second Lafayette seemed taken aback at the barrage of well-formed questions. Then he set about answering each one as if Alexander's speech was an interrogation.

"This is also my first year in Hogwarts. I have some knowledge of the school already but that is simply because I have a friend who already go there. I am from a- how you say, pureblood family. I do not think the sorting hat hurts but that may be an erreur. Eu, mistake, sorry."

"It's okay." Said Hamilton. "I speak French."

"And what about your friend there?" Lafayette gestured at the boy in the corner who still hadn't spoken a word. "What's his name? Does he speak French too?"

"Oh, I don't actually know him. We've never met." Said Alex,

"You haven't introduced yourself yet?" Lafayette seemed almost scandalized at this breach in etiquette. He strode over to the boy and held out his hand. "I am Lafayette. And you?" The freckled boy looked slightly overwhelmed at the bundle of energy that was Lafayette. Then he suddenly straightened and offered his hand to Lafayette in return, as if determined not to be outdone in manners.

"My name is John Laurens." He said primly.

Lafayette pulled his hand back like he was burned.

"Laurens? You're part of the Laurens family?" He sneered.

Hamilton wasn't sure what to make of this abrupt change in demeanor. He'd thought Lafayette was nicer than that.

"Um, surely his family couldn't be as bad as that could they?" He asked tentatively.

Lafayette wheeled on him.

"No, you do not understand, they are Death Eaters the lot of them." Said Lafayette. "Slytherins every single one."

Oh. That made a lot more sense. No wonder Lafayette looked so upset. Death Eaters! Besides, Alex had heard horror stories about Slytherins from his mother. They couldn't be trusted. He was going to be in Gryffindor, like his mother had said his grandparents were. He'd even had the nickname Little Lion when he was younger! It was almost a foregone conclusion.

"Alexander, shall we find another car? I do not wish to stay with the _Laurens_ kid." Said Lafayette.

Alexander gave a quick nod. Lafayette was from a wizarding family, he was sure to know who to stay away from. Besides, Alex was just about to start on his path to becoming one of the greatest wizards of all time. He couldn't be associating with Death Eater families.

He grabbed Lafayette's hand and the two strode off in search of another car.

Neither notice the tears pooling in John's eyes as they left the room.

 **Notes:**

 **Don't judge Hamilton's mom too harshly for her perception on Slytherins, remember she was a squib so she knew a bit about this stuff, but she never went to Hogwarts**

 **Sorry-not-sorry about the Laurens thing. ANGST.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter! Please review to say what you thought about it, and to say what ships you think I should include.**


	3. The Sorting

**Notes:**

 **Alright. Here's the sorting. You don't learn everyone's houses, but you will soon I promise. This chapter is from John's POV.**

The train ride wasn't as bad as it could have been for John. After Alexander and Lafayette left a kid called Hercules came in and saw him crying. Hercules Mulligan, John soon found out, looked tough but was actually really nice. He didn't press John to find out why he was crying, he just sat down and introduced himself.

It was only after Hercules said he was muggle-born that John gave his name.

Technically he wasn't supposed to associate with muggle-borns, but his father wouldn't learn about it if John didn't tell him. Which he wouldn't. John needed to please his father, or face the repercussions, but he didn't have to obey _all_ of the rules at Hogwarts. Maybe Hercules would be sorted into Slytherin too and they could be friends.

He didn't want Gryffindor brats for friends anyways. Even if Alexander had seemed rather nice.

By the time the train pulled up he and Hercules were speculating about how hard classes would be and what the teachers would be like. John had explained the house system to his new friend.

"I'm going to be in Slytherin," He'd told Hercules. "Slytherin is for people with ambition, who have big goals and are clever and determined enough to achieve them."

Hercules wanted to go to Slytherin too.

John was split up from Hercules for the boat ride, and had to sit next to an annoying twat called Samuel Seabury. He forgot all about his irritation with the kid beside him when he caught his first glimpse of the castle. _This_ was where he was going to be spending the next seven years of his life? The twisting turrets and big windows made for a stunning sight, and John could see he wasn't the only one starring.

John couldn't find Hercules as they walked inside, so he walked by himself. A teacher who'd introduced themselves as Professor Franklin led them into a big room, full of tapestries. Soon after he'd left ghosts started swooping through, and John prided himself on being one of the few people who didn't even startle. He'd known about ghosts before, of course, but even still he'd never seen one before and he'd barely blinked!

John looked around for Hercules again. Being muggle-born he wouldn't know about ghosts, so someone would need to explain. John caught sight of him- but looked away when he saw Hercules laughing and chatting with Alexander and Lafayette.

Great. His only friend had abandoned him.

He slouched, his good mood completely gone. Hercules spotted him, but John turned away. He knew when he wasn't welcome.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Hercules of course, smiling as if absolutely nothing was wrong.

"Come join us! I think you'd like these guys, I'll introduce you." He said.

John mumbled a quick excuse and tried to duck away, but Hercules mistook this for shyness and grabbed his arm.

"C'mon!" He said. "I promise they don't bite!"

John found himself being dragged along to where Alex and Lafayette were standing.

"Laf, Alex, this is John. John, this is Lafayette, and Alexander."

Lafayette and Alexander looked at him. John felt like an annoying bug they were eager to stomp on.

"Hercules, John is from the Laurens family." Lafayette said. "You do not know because you are not from a wizard family, but they are not nice people. You should stay away from John."

John looked at his feet. This was the part where Hercules would abandon him. He should have known it wouldn't last.

"Why should it matter what his family's like? John's nice, we talked the whole train ride." Said Hercules.

That wasn't quite what John had expected to hear. Was Hercules defending him? Why?

"I'm sorry Hercules, but I don't think I should hang around John." Said Alex. "I can't risk it. I need to get good grades and have the teachers like me. If John's family is that bad-"

"It is." Lafayette assured him. Privately, John had to agree.

"Then he can only hurt my chances at becoming a successful wizard." Alexander finished.

"You guys are being totally unfair!" Said Hercules. He seemed to be sticking with John for now, but John knew it was only a matter of time before Hercules hated him too. Everyone hated him.

"It's okay." Said John in a small voice. "I'll leave."

John turned and walked away, melting into the crowd of scared first-years. Alexander's eyes softened a bit behind John's back. He knew how it felt to be rejected. Still, John was going to be sorted into _Slytherin._

Hercules opened his mouth to call John back, but Professor Franklin re-entered the room to lead the students to be sorted. They formed some semblance of a line, with far more kerfuffle than John thought necessary, and were led into the giant dining hall.

Logically, John knew they weren't all looking at him, but he could still feel the weight of the other student's stares as the entire room turned to look at the first years. John swallowed hard.

 _What if he wasn't sorted into Slytherin?_

John's father had made him promise to write home immediately and tell him what house he was sorted into. He _had_ to be sorted into Slytherin or else his father would hate him even more than normal. Who knows what he'd do!

The headmaster, Professor Washington, gave a quick explanation about the sorting hat, before setting it on a stool at the front of the room.

The sorting hat recited a poem, but John wasn't really listening. He felt vaguely nauseous. He took some consolation in the fact that he wasn't the only one. Most of the first-years looked at least a little nervous.

When the poem ended Professor Franklin procured a long roll of parchment, and began to call the first names. Most of it was a blur of names and houses. As each student was sorted and got applause from their respective houses, John knew he was closer to being called.

"Mulligan, Hercules." Called Professor Franklin. John crossed his fingers behind his back as Hercules walked over to the stool, and placed the hat on his head.

 _C'mon, say Slytherin, be a Slytherin, then maybe we can still be friends._

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting hat shouted. The Hufflepuff table clapped and cheered as Hercules crossed the floor to sit with them. John sighed. At least Hercules wouldn't be in Gryffindor with Lafayette and Alexander.

More names flashed by. John didn't pay anyone much attention. Until Professor Franklin called up one Alexander Hamilton. Alexander looked almost as nervous as John felt. John didn't pretend he wasn't a bit pleased about that, Alex had seemed like one of those people who never got scared about _anything_ and John was more than happy to be proven wrong.

The sorting hat took a long time with Alexander. He sat there for nearly a minute before the hat opened it's mouth.

It's gonna say Gryffindor. Thought John.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Oh. Well that was unexpected.

The Slytherin table clapped and cheered, but Alex seemed to be in a complete state of shock as he made his way to the table. John couldn't blame him.

He pretended he didn't feel a little bit sorry for the new Slytherin when he saw Alex struggling not to cry. After all, Alexander didn't care about him.

A few more students got sorted. Then Professor Franklin paused, squinting at the list. Everyone waited.

Still no name. What was taking him so long?

Professor Franklin cleared his throat. "Lafayette, Marie-Joseph Rosh, no, Roch, how do you say this? Paul, Yves- what? Nevermind. Lafayette?"

The great hall erupted into giggles. Lafayette stumbled forward, his cheeks red. Now John knew why he'd simply introduced himself as 'Lafayette', no indication of whether that was his first name or last name. Or that he had so many names.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Said the hat. Lafayette smiled. He'd clearly been expecting that.

"Laurens, John" Called Professor Franklin.

A whisper spread around the room.

 _Laurens? They said. He's from the Laurens family? The ones who'd been Voldemort's most trusted family during the war?_

John barely heard them. He was lost in his own head. Because this was it. He was going to be sorted now. This was moment he'd been both anticipating and dreading since he'd first heard of the four houses.

John wasn't sure how he managed to make it to the front without tripping on his feet. His hands felt clammy as he lifted the hat.

No sooner had it touched his head than it opened its' mouth.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The clapping from the Gryffindor table was half-hearted, but John didn't hear it. Didn't register his limbs moving automatically, taking off the hat and walking towards the red and yellow table.

How did this happen? John could barely process it. He was in _Gryffindor?_ John squeezed onto the end of the table and sunk his head into his hands.

John heard the next name being called. Madison, James. He watched numbly as the kid was sorted into Ravenclaw. What did it matter where anyone else went? He was doomed.

John gritted his teeth when the prick he'd sat next to on the boat ride, Samuel Seabury was sorted into Gryffindor and plunked down beside him. Could this day get much worse?

As he looked forlornly at the Slytherin table he made eye-contact with Hamilton. They both had the same thought as they looked at each other.

 _I was meant to be in YOUR Hogwarts house!_

 **I hope you liked it, and that the characters didn't come across as too OOC.**

 **Please review, it doesn't have to be long but if you took the time to read this you can spare a few more seconds!**


	4. SLYTHERIN PRIDE

**Notes:**

 **Trigger Warning for a panic attack. I've never had a panic attack personally, (and definitely not one as severe as this), so it might be really inaccurate. I'm sorry. I tried, and you can correct me in your comment.**

He would not cry, he _would_ not cry. Alexander Hamilton had faced far worse in his life than being sorted into the wrong house.

Except this was the house he would spend the next seven years in. All bad witches and wizards came from Slytherin right? How would anyone take him seriously now?

His mother would be so disappointed in him.

After professor Washington gave his speech, the empty plates filled with food. Despite himself, Alex let out a small gasp. He'd never seen this much food in his life! Still, he only took a few things. He didn't want to make himself sick by eating too much. He concentrated wholeheartedly on the food, not paying much attention to the other students at his table.

When the food was cleared he followed the other Slytherins to the dorms. Why on earth were they so far down? Were the Slytherin dorms in the dungeons? It wouldn't be altogether inappropriate, Alex thought to himself miserably.

" _Surge Sursus!"_ Someone at the front shouted, and a door opened in the stone wall. The other first-year students oohed and aahed as they walked into the common room. Alexander pressed forward, curiosity getting the better of him as he sought to look inside the common room. When he crossed the threshold however, he froze.

 _Water._ They were surrounded by _water._

Water that could rush in like the hurricane flooding and destroying everything as he was alone and the winds raged. The town was being destroyed and he was the only one around, where was everyone? The hurricane flooding and destroying the foster home he'd been staying in before he moved in with his cousin in London. And he couldn't _breathe_ he was drowning in the water, why couldn't he breathe?

Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear people talking around him and then a voice.

"Hey. Deep breaths. In, and out. It's okay."

Alexander realized he was sitting down. Against a wall. Since when was he sitting down?

"Are you okay?" Said the voice. "Can you open your eyes now?"

Shit. He'd had a panic attack. In front of everyone. What a way to start his new life at Hogwarts.

Still shaking, Alexander opened his eyes to see a boy crouching in front of him. He had hair close-cropped to his head so he looked almost bald. Alexander registered that the boy was still speaking, but felt detached from the scene.

Alex shook his head and looked around. People were staring, sure, but a lot of the students had gone up to the dorms. Another student, was telling some kids off for staring and laughing. Well that was nice, at least.

He looked back at the kid in front of him that had helped him calm down.

"Sorry, what was your name?" He asked. "I'm Alexander Hamilton."

"I'm Aaron Burr." He said. "This is my second year here. Nice to meet you."

"Hi. Thank you for helping me, I'm sorry about all that, it's just the water and the whole day and-"

"It's okay." Said Aaron. "You don't have to explain yourself. I don't get panic attacks but one of my friends does so I know what to do."

"Oh. Thanks." Said Alexander, standing up.

"Look, I promised to meet up with a friend in Ravenclaw soon after the sorting, so I have to go, but my friend here can show you around Slytherin." Aaron offered. Alexander blinked. Why was Burr being so nice to him? Weren't Slytherins supposed to be mean and solitary?

 _Like you._ A small voice in his head supplied. _You were mean to John and now he's in Gryffindor and you're here._

Alexander mentally shook himself. He wasn't going to feel sorry for John Laurens. He wasn't exactly sure how, but he _knew_ this was all John's fault. Alex was supposed to be in Gryffindor.

"Theo!" Burr called. The boy who'd been telling some kids off for staring came over. "Hey, can you show Alexander around? I think he needs some help settling in here."

So that's why Burr was helping him. As some sort of charity case. Well Alexander didn't _need_ help. He'd always been fine by himself and this was no different.

"I can find my way up to the dorms just fine, thank you." He said coldly. "Besides I'm not staying long."

"What do you mean?" Asked Theo.

"I'm going to talk to Washington the first chance I get. I'm not supposed to be in Slytherin."

Theo just laughed and grabbed Hamilton's arm. He pulled Alexander over to the dorms.

"It's okay, I was a bit confused too when I was sorted here. It's really not that bad."

"It _is_ bad!" Alexander flopped down onto the bed that had his stuff on it. "I wasn't supposed to be in Slytherin, and now it's all ruined and I'll never amount to much or make any friends here and-"

He realized he was crying again. At least there was no one watching here except Theo, who came over at sat next to Alexander. Alex rubbed furiously at his eyes. He was used to bad things happening to him, why was he crying so much all of a sudden? He was 11!

"When I first got sorted into Slytherin I thought it meant I was a terrible person." Said Theo. "There's a lot of stereotypes surrounding the Slytherin house, especially since the Battle of Hogwarts. Yes, Voldemort and many of his followers came from Slytherin, but some witches and wizards who went bad came from other houses as well."

"Really?" Asked Alexander. He'd thought they were all Slytherin.

"Really. And you said you'll never amount to much because you're in Slytherin? Slytherin is the house for people with ambition! Tell me, do you know who the minister for magic is?"

Alex shook his head. He didn't. Despite his mother being from a wizarding family, he knew very little of the wizarding world, and definitely hadn't kept up in wizarding current events.

"His name is Lin-Manuel Miranda, and he was in Slytherin. He's also one of the only people _ever_ to be successful in both the muggle and wizarding world."

Alexander tried to stay upset, but he found himself smiling. The minister for magic had been in Slytherin at Hogwarts? Really?

"What did he do to become famous among muggles?" Asked Hamilton.

"He wrote a musical called In the Heights. You'll probably hear it soon enough, he's more or less our house hero." Said Theo. "Look, Alex, this is my third year at Hogwarts. It'll probably take you a bit more time to get used to being in Slytherin, but you can always come talk to me or Aaron if you've got any questions. I promise, it's not that bad here."

Alexander was starting to believe that.

"Thanks Theo."

"You're welcome. I'll leave you to unpack now."

Hamilton took the rest of the evening to arrange his meager belongings and re-read his charms book. He didn't bother trying to get to know the other three boys in his dorm room. At least there were three other boys instead of four, one of the five beds would remain unoccupied.

Alexander read late into the night, only stopping when clouds covered the moon and rendered the pages of his book illegible. He couldn't wait to learn how to cast a spell for light, so he could work as late as he chose without worrying about having batteries and a flashlight.

When morning came Alexander rolled out of bed and rubbed his eyes. He was rather glad he hadn't stayed up later, this was going to be his first day of classes and he couldn't _wait._ He was going to need to be completely awake to learn absolutely everything he could. First however, breakfast.

Hamilton rarely ate breakfast at all, but the food smelled amazing, so he indulged in a few sausages and a piece of toast. He began to scarf it all down, determined to finish his meal before breakfast was over. He wasn't sure how long he'd be given to eat. When a fluttering sound came to his attention Alex look up from his meal and saw a host of owls swooping through the room.

He saw some owls stopping to grab a bite of a student's plate, those that had their own owls presumably, and plenty of packages being dropped in food. Alexander went back to his meal. He didn't have an owl or anybody to write him letters.

"Look!" The first-year girl next to him jostled his arm. "Over there. I think one of the Gryffindors got a howler. On the first day too!" She seemed happy about this, perhaps more about the fact that it was a Gryffindor about to be disgraced than anything else.

Alexander looked up in time to see someone run out of the dining hall at top speed. Someone with curly hair and freckles…

John? Why was he leaving? What exactly was a howler?

Alexander looked to the girl beside him with the red dress, but before he could ask her he found out first-hand.

HOW DARE YOU BETRAY THE FAMILY LIKE THIS? YOU ARE A DISGRACE AND A DISAPPOINTMENT TO US ALL. I NEVER EXPECTED TO HAVE A GRYFFINDOR IN THE FAMILY, AND I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT IT SHAMES ME TO SAY THAT SENTENCE AT ALL. YOU'LL BE STAYING AT HOGWARTS OVER THE HOLIDAYS, YOU'RE NOT CONTAMINATING YOUR SISTER WITH THIS NONSENSE!

The entire hall heard the howler, despite John leaving the room. There were various looks of sympathy from around the room, and a few people who seemed to enjoy the drama.

His misplaced blame towards John Laurens evaporated. John hadn't wanted to get sorted into Gryffindor anymore than Alexander had wanted to be in Slytherin. At least no one had - or would - send a howler to him.

Alex raised his fork to his mouth to resume eating his breakfast- and paused. He _had_ been rather mean to John. This might be a good time to apologise. He was probably feeling terrible after the howler. Then again, this wasn't really Hamilton's problem. It would only complicate making friends in Slytherin, which could hurt his grades, you never know and…

And Alexander was thinking just like the typical Slytherin. Ambition first, doing the right thing second. _Screw this_. He thought. Alex pushed his chair back and headed towards the door John left by. The girl who'd told him about the howler- Maria, he remembered, said something to his back, but Alex ignored her.

Breakfast didn't matter. He didn't need to eat much anyways. Alexander was used to it.

"Have you seen John Laurens?" Alexander asked to the hallway in general. The portraits nodded and pointed down the hall. Alex continued to ask the portraits for directions until he found himself in an abandoned classroom on the second floor.

He could hear muffled sobs coming from the corner of the class. John.

"Ummm… Hi." Said Alexander. What on earth was he supposed to say?

John looked up.

"So I suppose you've come to make fun of me haven't you."

"What? No!" Said Alex indignantly. "I… uh, I came to… apologize."

Alexander took a few more steps and sat down a little ways away from John.

"I'm sorry I was mean I thought Slytherins were evil but now I'm a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor and Lafayette said your family were Death Eaters and maybe that's true but that doesn't mean you're a bad person I mean I don't really know you but I was mean and I shouldn't have judged you so maybe-"

"You're rambling." Said John. He'd stopped crying and was looking almost amused. Well. Alexander hadn't meant to be funny but if being inept at apologies was what worked…

"Um. Yeah. Apparently I talk too much. Aaron says I should talk less and smile more, Aaron's a second year he's pretty nice but I was sitting with him at breakfast and he doesn't like to express opinions which is stupid. I mean, you need to stand up for what you believe in, right? Oh, sorry, am I talking too much? I get over excited sometimes but I can try to talk less if you want."

"No, it's okay." John smiled at Alexander. "And you're right about saying your opinions. But sometimes it can get you in trouble."

"Better to get into trouble than act like something you're not! Aaron's wrong." Said Alexander with conviction.

"Don't be too hard on Burr. He's had a hard life."

"Wait- you _know_ him?" Asked Hamilton incredulously.

"I've heard about him. He comes from a very old Slytherin family. His parents were killed by Death Eaters during the war."

"Oh. Wait, _by_ Death Eaters? They weren't Death Eaters?"

"Not all Slytherins were Death Eaters." Said John looking at the ground. "Just some."

"Like your family." Said Alexander. He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Way to touch on a delicate subject.

"Yes." Said John. "I mean, the Dark Lord's gone, so not any more, technically. But they were. I'm not I promise."

"I believe you." Said Alexander. And he did. John seemed like a really nice person. "Besides, you're in Gryffindor.

"Yeah, and you're in Slytherin!"

The two boys made eye contact and immediately burst out laughing. The whole situation was rather ridiculous. When they'd calmed down, Alexander stood, and offered John his hand to stand up. John took it.

"D'you wanna explore the castle?" Said Alexander.

"Heck yeah!"

 **For anyone interested the Slytherin password, Surge Sursus, is Rise Up in Latin.**

 **It's been AGES since I updated, I know. I'm afraid it's going to be a while between updates from now on, I'm SO busy. SORRY! But I'm not abandoning this, it will update, just slooooowlyyyyyyy.**

 **Please comment! I love you guys!**


End file.
